The embodiments described herein relate generally to flooring, and more particularly, to an interlocking floor display system.
Industries, such as the automotive industry, require a glass floor display system that is easy to install, safe, and affordable. However, conventional floor display systems come apart easily, make noises when they are walked upon, do not provide an anti-slip walking surface, and pose tripping hazards to the public. Moreover, the existing flooring systems are cumbersome and require mechanical fasteners for assembly thereof
Therefore, what is needed is a floor display system that is quick and easy to install, while also being safe and affordable.